You Don't Understand Me
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Prize for Tala baby] Kai and Tala have been together since the BEGA incident... which means they've been together for half a year. But they're drifting apart... KaiTala [has happy ending, don't worry .


A/N- This story is a prize for Tala-baby, for winning my competition, 'Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?'. Her picture is in the planning stages, though… /sweatdrop/

I've tried to make this as good as I can. I currently have writer's block, am trying to write three oneshots at once and trying to update the vast multitude of fictions I have running- and thenthe truckload of home/coursework gets added into the equation…

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. Nor do I own this storyline; Tala-baby does. I own the writings and actual story, though…

* * *

'_I've been up all night,  
you've been putting up a fight  
Seems like nothin' I say gets through  
How did this old bed  
fit a world between me and you?  
We said "Good night"  
but the silence was so thick  
You could cut it with a knife  
We've hit the wall again  
and there's nothin' I can do  
You're the one,  
yeah I've put all my trust in your hands  
C'mon and look in my eyes,  
here I am, here I am  
You don't understand me, my baby  
You don't seem to know that I need you so much  
You don't understand me, my feelings  
The reason I'm breathing, my love  
The mornin' comes  
and you're reachin' out for me  
Just like everything's the same  
And I let myself believe  
things are gonna change  
When you kiss my mouth  
and you hold my body close  
Do you wonder who's inside?  
Maybe there's no way  
we could feel each other's pain  
Tell me why it gets harder  
to know where I stand  
I guess loneliness found a new friend,  
here I am  
You don't understand me, my baby  
You don't seem to know that I need you so much  
You don't understand me, my feelings  
The reason I'm breathing, my love  
You don't understand me  
You don't understand me, my baby  
You don't seem to know that I need you so much  
You don't understand me, my feelings  
The reason I'm breathing, my love  
Oh you don't seem to get me, my baby  
You don't really see that I live for your touch  
You don't understand me, my dreams  
Or the things I believe in, my love  
You don't understand me  
You don't understand me  
Oh oh  
Understand me' **You don't understand me, Roxette**_

* * *

Tala smiled as he looked on the cheering crowd of people who had congregated around Tyson. The BEGA team surrounded Brooklyn, hugging him reassuringly, even though he had almost destroyed the world. The battle was ended; Boris' plans were thwarted once again. 

Finally looking up at the pillar on which Kai was standing on, he… he noticed his fellow Russian comrade was gone.

"I'm glad you're better, brother." Said a voice behind him.

Tala smirked, with a short chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "Somehow, Hiwatari, I find that hard to believe…" But he turned round to look at Kai before genuinely smiling. "But somehow I do believe you."

He clasped hands with the Phoenix in a sporting fashion, but when Kai pulled his against his chest, he merely blinked in surprise. Never had the teen felt a hug; never had he been hugged; never had he been so close to someone… well, save Tyson: but he was almost dying then…

"You're growing soft, Kai." Tala whispered. For some reason, he felt that if he spoke at normal volume, Kai was stop hugging him.

"Screw it." Kai replied gruffly.

There was a moment of silence…

"Why… what's with the hug, Kai?" Tala asked.

Kai hesitated. Tala pushed him away slightly so he could see the elder's face. The Phoenix's eyes were shadowed by his hair and he seemed to be chewing the inside of his lip; odd for the ice prince…

"Screw it." Kai repeated, before pulling Tala into him and locking lips with the redhead.

Tala's eyes flew wide open and a hand went to Kai's chest to push him away… but instead, his mind shut down and his fingers curled within the fabric of the bandage upon Kai's torso. His eyes slid closed and he replied, working his lips against the Phoenix's. He distinctly heard Kai groan softly within his throat, feeling arms slide around his waist and pulling him even closer into the warmth of the other's body.

Sometime during the slow and sensual kiss, the hand that wasn't fisted in Kai's bandage moved up and cupped the side of the Phoenix's cheek, thumb tracing the outline of the tattooed shark-fins with unrushed curiosity, still allowing himself to be kissed and controlled by his best friend and comrade.

The Wolf opened his eyes, lips still connected to Kai's, and looked around with inquisitiveness. His gaze met Judy Tate's first. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to talk to Mr Dickenson.

He then looked over to the group of other bladers. They were staring at the two with shocked and horrified gazes.

He just ignored them and closed his eyes, only to slide them open when Kai broke the kiss. They stood there, breathing fast and erratic, Tala's hand still cupping Kai's cheek, the hand still gripping the white linen; but he moved that hand along and up the other's sleeve of the dark blue trench-coat.

"What…" Tala swallowed. "What was that for?"

"I… don't know…" Kai admitted.

Tala sighed as Kai brushed his lips against the Wolf's. "Your friends are staring at us as if we've sprouted extra heads and conceded to Boris…"

Kai smirked softly. "Let them…" He said, before kissing Tala once again.

* * *

You know that feeling you get at the start of a relationship? All that lovey-dovey stuff that makes you want to stay with the other? To hug, kiss and literally worship them? That excited feeling? The feeling to explore each other _because_ of this new feeling? 

With Kai and Tala it had disappeared.

They had been together six months- half a year. But never had they said the three magic words that express a certain emotion…

* * *

Kai stopped gazing at the white ceiling from his position in bed and sat up. He swore he had heard a knock at the door… 

There was another knock on the door.

Kai sighed, as he shuffled out of the cold double bed, and walked to the door. He didn't care that he was only clad in boxers. He opened the door and his heart clenched at the sight of Tala on his doorstep, eyes staring at the concrete, stance no longer proud, soaked and frozen to the bone because of the latest snowstorm.

Ice blue eyes slowly moved up. "K-Kai…"

Kai, ignoring their latest argument, pulled the Wolf inside. He shut the door and pulled the younger teen against him, paying no attention to the fact that Tala was drenching wet. He rubbed Tala's back when he noticed he was shivering and nuzzled the Wolf's neck.

"I-I'm so-rry, Kai…" The redhead whispered in between sobs. "I n-need you."

"Sh, and I you, Tala." Kai replied softly, rocking him.

He removed Tala's coat and jacket, before leading him upstairs to the bedroom. He handed him a clean and dry pair of boxers and t-shirt. He then walked over to the window to stare out into the white flurry.

He and Tala had been 'on-off' for some time now. He did not know the period of time; nor did he care. He just wanted to be with Tala… it was just the redhead was cutting it off with him before running back. It had started just after Kai had experienced a very alien emotion…

After a while, he felt a hand on his shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts. He turned round to see a dry-Tala. He smiled and they lay down in the double bed together, Tala enveloped in Kai's arms. The bed was now warm and comfy, as apposed to how it had been when Tala hadn't been there…

"Why…?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Tala replied, eyes closed, but looking troubled. "I don't know… but I hate myself for breaking up with you, Kai… if I could turn back time, I-"

Kai shushed him with a chaste kiss to chapped lips. "I know…"

And they laid there, in silence, in each others arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

There was once again no sound in the house. 

Tala lay in bed, fully clothed, though and content in his own world, but he could sense a troublesome storm overhead…

He sniffed and snuggled in deeper into the pure white covers. He could just about smell a lavender scent within the sheets and pillows; the scent of Kai- more specifically, his hair. He couldn't get enough of Kai's scent…

He couldn't get enough of Kai. Especially not recently…

The Phoenix had been cold towards him. Why? Tala didn't know why but he had a hunch… or two.

Maybe Kai had grown bored with him… was he really that boring? They had fun. They had friendly competition…

Maybe… maybe Kai had found someone else? What about that neko-jin, Ray Kon?

That also fits in with Kai being bored with him…

But why would Kai…? Perhaps Kai had grown jaded because Tala wasn't willing to have sex with him…? But could you blame the redhead? His boyfriend was growing distant from him! How could he be sure that Kai wouldn't just leave him right after? Or use the sexual pleasure against him and use him?

Tala sighed and cradled his head. All these thoughts hurt his head badly. He'd only been in Kai's house for the night (and morning) since a few days ago, when he had had enough with Kai literally blanking him for the millionth time.

Where the ice prince was now, he didn't-

"Tala?" Asked a voice.

Tala opened his eyes and let go of the sides of his head. "Hm?"

Kai walked from the doorframe and climbed onto the bed, lying down next to the Wolf.

"You okay?"

Tala nodded. "Tired… head hurts…"

"Hn." The Phoenix brushed the two red strands from Tala's face and rested the back of his hand on his forehead. "You should sleep then. I'll tell the others you won't be at training."

"Training?" Tala's eyes shot open.

"The next tournament's around the corner." Kai sighed, settling against the headboard.

"And you're staying?" Tala asked with suspicion. "You're not going back to that neko-jin?"

Kai frowned. "I'm staying, yes. Why pick out Ray?" Tala averted his eyes by closing them. Kai sighed. "Tala… I'm not cheating on you with Ray. Ray isn't even into guys. I would've thought you knew that because you were the one who saw those looks the other teams gave us."

"Fucking homophobes." Tala muttered.

Kai smiled and ran his fingers through unruly red hair. "Why would you think I would cheat on you?"

"Because…" Tala trailed off, thinking what to say…

'_Hm… because you're blanking me, most likely because I won't let you screw me?'_

"Because what?" Kai persisted, glaring at his comrade to get answers.

Tala opened his eyes and glared back, before sitting up and rubbing his temples. "Not now, Kai."

"Yes now." Kai retorted, grabbing Tala's hand to stop him moving away. "What's going on with you recently? You keep moving away and then coming back!"

"What's going on with _me_?" Tala repeated incredulously. "I think you need to ask yourself that, Kai. Oh, don't look at me like that!" He snapped. "You've been blanking me! Why else do you think I've been breaking it off with you? I need to know that I'm not going to be left! But when I leave…" Tala looked away, hurt shining clear in his eyes; no coldness at all, apart from the colour. "When I leave, I feel empty. Like part of my soul's been drained. When I'm near you, I'm happy…" He chuckled masochistically. "But then when you blank me, the whole cycle rotates once more…" Tala looked back at Kai with an expression the ice prince couldn't put his finger on. "What's going on with you?"

Kai looked away. "I don't know."

"Are you bored of me?"

"No!" Kai looked outraged. He lifted his hand and cupped Tala's chin, eyes glazed over in thought. He shut them and let his hand drop. "I can feel something strange… something I can't name…"

Tala scowled and swung his legs over bed, walking away from Kai. "You better sort it out, Kai." He said, hiding the sorrow in his voice well. "I can't be in a relationship where my so-called partner is unsure of his emotions."

Kai followed Tala silently down the stairs, watching him as he pulled on his jumpsuit jacket, but just as the redhead reached the door, the Phoenix whispered three words:

"I love you…"

Tala froze, eyes wide, hand hovering over the door lock. "K-Kai…?"

Kai's eyes were equally as wide. He had said those three words of emotion before his mind had figured it out. He swallowed thickly.

Tala turned round slowly. "S-Say it again…"

"I… love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again!"

"For god's sake Tala! I fucking love you!"

The ice prince leapt down and pulled the redhead into a searing kiss, arms tight around Tala's lithe frame as if he would still leave. Tala groaned and tears erupted from his eyes, but Kai mistook them for tears of sadness and pulled away swiftly.

"I-I… I'm sorry, Tala." Kai stuttered, before turning round and walking down the corridor.

Tala growled. "Oh no you fucking don't, Hiwatari!"

"What-?"

The redhead ran down the hallway and jumped onto Kai's back, arms wrapping round his neck tightly.

"Kai, you don't tell someone you love them and then walk away." Tala growled in Kai's ear.

They stood there in the hallway, silent. Tala slid off Kai's back slowly, yelping when he was roughly pushed into the wall, but the cry was cut short Kai crushed his lips with his own.

Kai pulled away. "I've realised it…" He stayed silent for a while. "The thing I've been feeling: love… for you… I didn't know what to do. I was…"

"…Scared?"

Kai sighed. "Yes."

Tala looked up at the Phoenix, blue eyes merging with red. "I was too. I… thought I was going to lose you."

The redhead leaned up slowly, breath tickling the ice-prince's cheeks, before softly kissing the smooth, pale lips of his comrade. The kiss was slow, tender, and deep; the most intimate-emotion they had felt.

Tala's lips were delicately parted and a tongue passed into the younger's mouth. It rubbed against Tala's tongue teasingly and heat pooled in both of their groins.

Tala broke away. "When's training?" He asked breathlessly.

"Three." Kai replied, moving in for another kiss, but Tala held him back, eyes looking at the clock.

Oneo'clock…

"They'll have to wait." Tala growled, stealing a kiss from the ice prince's lips before rushing up the stairs.

Kai stood there, blinking in surprise. When he realised what the Wolf was implying, he smirked deviously and slowly, at torturous pace for Tala, walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Tala sat there, only clad in boxers, ice blue eyes a shade darker with lust. Kai's own lust took over and he leapt at Tala, knocking them both back, so far that Tala's head rested comfortably on the soft pillows.

The redhead look up at Kai, watching as the ice-prince pulled his blue shirt off and placing both hands either side of the Wolf's head for support.

"First time?" Kai asked in a whisper.

Tala swallowed. "First time…"

"I'll go slow." Kai murmured in the redhead's ear, feeling the shiver run down the other's body.

"Promise me something, Kai." Tala said suddenly. Kai looked the Wolf dead in the eye. "Promise you won't leave me."

"I promise, Tala; I'll never leave you." Kai smiled, before pressing his lips against the younger's.

Hands wandered over the clothed body below him, eliciting groans from the pale throat that he moved to next. His lips kissed nearly every inch of the pastel neck, parting once in a while to taste the supple skin and nip at it, leaving a trail of red marks.

First went the jacket, flung somewhere in the room.

Then the black shirt underneath, which Kai was glad to get rid of. He swooped down and nibbled lightly of the skin of Tala's collarbone, drawing out a content groan from his partner.

"Like it?" Kai asked deviously.

"Yes…" Tala hissed out. "God yes…"

"Heh…"

Tala growled at how Kai had him under control and viciously pulled the blue t-shirt over the blunette's head, lips attacking Kai's and arms looping around his torso to feel the heavily toned back.

Pretty soon enough, they lay there, unclothed, unshielded and totally vulnerable to each other.

"No screaming…" Kai whispered, making Tala confused.

That was, until, Kai engulfed his member in his mouth. The redhead yelled silently and his hips bucked upwards, wanting more of it. The Phoenix kept his hips down with one hand, while taking the moment to slip one finger into Tala's orifice.

The redhead gasped at the two mixed feelings. It didn't hurt, it just felt… uncomfortable. But with the pleasure surging through his body, he only felt twinges of the strange feeling.

Another finger slipped in, scissoring his opening.

Kai released Tala's member from his mouth, also removing his fingers, and moved up to looked at the Wolf. He pulled Tala into a chaste kiss.

"Ready?" He asked.

Tala nodded, allowing the Phoenix to kiss him again. His heart seemed to pick up pace when he felt Kai's erection bump against his opening and push in. His body twitched at the strange, mixed feelings.

His frame shuddered once more when Kai began to move; in, out… in, out. A slow pace, like he had promised.

Tala pulled away from Kai's lips and let out a shaky moan, leaning his head back on the pillows, legs bending to allow Kai more room to move, hips trying to buck up against the Phoenix.

"God, Tala…" Kai groaned, before leaning down to kiss the pale neck under him.

Even though the foreplay had been fast, lustful and vicious, the actual sex was pleasurably slow…

Though this was a problem for Kai. He could feel himself nearing the brink but Tala was giving no indication of being near at all. He reached down and grasped the redhead's member, pumping it in time to counter his thrusts.

With a hoarse cry of each others' names, they came together, some time later.

They lay there, sweat-glistened bodies still connected…

Souls connected for as long as they lived.

* * *

A/N- There you go, Tala-baby. Not the fluffiest thing I've done, but I hope I got a nice balance of fluff and angst; like you requested. And the (crappy) lemon thrown in there for you. 

Please review, even if it's been some time since it's been posted. I hate it when I post oneshots and I get, like, 50 hits, but only 9 reviews…

REVIEW GODAMNIT!


End file.
